1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to control valves, and particularly to a pneumatic control valve and a pneumatic control system using the pneumatic control valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Pneumatic control systems are widely applied in many fields such as air pressure equipment, to control the direction of gas flow. A commonly used pneumatic control system includes a pneumatic control valve and a manual control valve; the manual control valve is to control the pneumatic control valve to turn the direction of gas flow. However, it is generally not safe for an operator to operate the manual control valve to control the pneumatic control valve by one hand. In addition, the commonly used pneumatic control valve has a poor structure and is prone to operate accidentally due to unintended accidental operation, thereby generating a potential safety hazard to the operator.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.